All I want you to know
by Phylax
Summary: Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke. It results into a fight. Sakura gets badly hurt. Will she survive? Will she be able to tell Naruto what she wants to?
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Naruto and anything that has to do with it…

First of all I have to mention, that this is a Naruto-Sakura fanfic. In second place I want you to know, that I am German, so please don't mind of grammar and orthography.

You may ask yourself, why I'm writing in English. I'm doing it so that everybody can enjoy this story.

I also don't want to tell you anything about what's going to happen in this story, because I want you to feel, what the characters feel.

So, sit down, take you some time, relax and read…

The Fight

"Sasuke…" Naruto thought, when he saw him preparing for a strike "He is back." Sasuke hit him at the point where his heart was. It was the last thing he could think. Smoke. The Naruto vanished. Sasuke didn't have to turn his head to know, that this was just a shadow clone.

"Was it really going to happen? Sasuke is coming back home? Why all out of this sudden? Why didn't he tell anybody? And why did he destroy my shadow clone? Is he really returning, willingly to join team number 7? Or is he going to…?" Naruto's thoughts ended at this point, he didn't want to think further. He wanted Sasuke to return, as he promised Sakura.

"He's heading towards the Uchiha hideout." The real Naruto explained to his comrades.

"It's going to happen. Now." Kakashi muttered through his mask "Itachi must be awaiting him." "Hopefully he will come back. Sakura was always looking forward to this, and Naruto too…I don't want them too be turned down on their wishes again" He added in his mind.

"We need to hurry." Kakashi said, jumping off from the old branch, where Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were taking a short brake to analyze the situation. They have been chasing Sasuke, when they've lost track of him, so Naruto had decided to send out his shadow clones to look after him. With success, obviously.

As soon as they set off, it started to rain heavily. It would be getting even harder to not lose Sasuke's track. But they continued their trace. Besides they knew where they had to go.

"Why did he smash my replication? Does he want to play a trick on us, or is he acting serious?" Naruto asked himself bemused. He neither knew what to believe nor what to do. The only thing he could do now was hope and run.

"Watch out, Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Out of a sudden there were no more brunches to step on. Naruto barely managed to stop.

"That was close." Naruto murmured to himself while watching down the gulch opening in front of him.

"You have to be more wary. You could have hurt yourself." Sakura stated with both wrath and concern in her voice.

"Why is he always so incautious?" She asked herself.

"Over there" Kakashi said looking over to the two statues of Uchiha Madara and Sarutobi. There were two people facing each other in front of the waterfall.

"This must be Sasuke… But who is the other person?" Naruto asked, turning his head to face Kakashi.

"It's Itachi."

A big fireball burst out of Sasukes mouth. But before it could reach the target, Itachi countered the attack with an even huger fireball, which swallowed the smaller one and turned the waterfall into a big cloud of mist.

"He won't stand it against Itachi. He is even too strong for him:" Naruto thought and frowned, while Sakura was standing next to him, petrified, staring down onto the fighting brothers.

Sasuke flew high curve through the air and hit the ground with his face. A tear scrolled over Sakura's pale cheek, passed the corner of her mouth, rested briefly on her chin and hit the dusty ground.

Naruto remembered the promise he gave Sakura back then. " I have to safe Sasuke no matter what's going to happen. I gave her a promise of lifetime." He thought, while preparing to jump down the gulch.

"Take care of Itachi's eyes, when the get black, grab Sasuke and run." Kakashi muttered to Naruto.

The boy responded with a nod, never taking his eyes off Sasuke, and jumped, with all the force he could afford. The rocky ground, where he had been standing, had crumbled.

"Take care of yourself." Kakashi thought "Sakura couldn't handle with another loss."

Sakura was just standing there, incapable to move. She just could stare to Naruto joining the fight.

Naruto was about fifty metres away from the brothers, when the noticed him. Itachi just took a brief sight of Naruto and turned back to the fight. But Sasuke looked Naruto into his eyes. Out of the blue Sasuke was standing behind him.

"This is something between Itachi and me. Don't dare to interfere or I'm killing you. Now, get out of the way." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I won't. I will stay and help you." Naruto returned calmly.

"It's none of your business!"

"I'll stay and help you." Naruto repeated "I gave Sakura a promise of a lifetime. I pledged her that I would bring you back safely. It's my duty to do this."

"So it's as well your duty to die." Sasuke took a kunai and bounced it vigorously into Naruto's back. Pufff! The Naruto turned into smoke.

"You fell again for it" Naruto whispered with a crestfallen tone in his voice, appearing on his backside applying a kunai at Sasukes throat.

"How could I fall for such a plain trick?" Sasuke asked himself with an astonished look on his face.

Sasuke activated his full-body Chidori and let Naruto fly through the air. "You can't stop it, eh, Naruto. Why don't you go home and let the big boys play?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"It's because I can't stand it to see Sakura suffering." Naruto answered, blood floating out of the corners of his mouth.

"So, if Sakura is the issue" Sasuke said with a vicious glare in his eyes "why don't we get rid of her?"

Before Naruto got what Sasuke said under his belt, the black haired boy had already thrown a kunai into Sakura's direction.

Sakura was standing at the edge of the cliff seeing the kunai thrown by Sasuke approaching to her heart.

The time until the weapon impacted in her body seemed her to be thousand seconds. But she couldn't get her body moving. It was just like invisible bonds were impeding her feet to move.

Short before the kunai hit her she just stopped the attempt to dodge the attack. She capitulated.

"So this is what Sasuke really wants" Sakura thought, a split second later the weapon pierced her chest. She could feel the top of the sharp kunai ripping open her skin and hitting her heart. Sakura chuckled.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, when Sakura hit the ground, blood flowing out of her body and colouring her light red garment dark red. He could have stopped the kunai, but he was too astonished about what was happening in front of his eye. With a short step he reached her and bent over her. Sakura had already shut her eyes. He pulled the kunai carefully out of her chest, trying not to cause more damage to her. Kakashi placed his hands on her wound, trying to close it with his chakra, like Tsunade showed it to him.

Although he could stop the bleeding and heal the rip in her heart, she needed professional help. He picked her up and jumped off the ground to head to Konoha, leaving Naruto back with Sasuke and Itachi.

"Naruto will do it right. I'm no more help to him." Sasuke thought with I slight uncertainty.

Sakura moved her right arm, opening her eyes up slightly. With her last force she opened her mouth.

"There is so much I wanted to tell Naruto." It was the last thing she could say, before she closed her eyes.

Naruto barely understood what Sasuke had done. He just stared into space, where Saskura had been standing.

"There is so much I wanted to tell you, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, while I single tear floated over his face. In his eyes there was an empty look. This wasn't anymore pain; it was like something in his soul had been disrupted.

"You don't need to hold your promise anymore." Sasuke said viciously.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, facing him with his Kyuubi-eyes.

"Don't dare to say anything else. What you did to Sakura is unforgivable!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, while his fingernails and teeth were growing.

"Now it's getting interesting" Sasuke said deridingly.

"I will kill you." Naruto growled back. There were nine tails lashing through the air. Naruto has completely transformed into the Kyuubi. But the fact, that Sasuke had killed Sakura a few minutes ago, gave him the strength to not loose consciousness.

"Try it" Sasuke retorted.

"Watch out, little brother" Itachi thought "Don't underestimate the Kyuubis power. Or you will be death in no second."

Sasuke attacked Naruto with his strongest chidori. Naruto didn't dodge it, he just blow him back with the wind deriving from his air cutting tails. It was like the chidori was just a bubble, which had been burst y a needle. Sasuke was perplexed. He didn't expect Naruto to be that strong. He wouldn't have any chance against him. But now it was too late. Naruto made appear two kage-bunshins. The first made a red chakra ball twist and the second one attended to it with wind manipulation. Sasuke just was staring at the one Rasengan, which even the fourth Hokage wasn't able to create.

Naruto now was running to Sasuke with horrific speed, leaving behind him a cloud of steam from the evaporating river. Sasuke wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. When Naruto hit him, he didn't feel anything, he just died.

The blast from attack even hit Itachi, who was watching the fight, and took him out.

Naruto turned back into his normal appearance.

"I have to go back to Konoha." Naruto thought "Keep up, Sakura!"

Naruto left the place, where everything began five years ago. What a coincidence that this was also the site, where everything ceased.

* * *

So this is my firts chapter from my first story. It's a bit tragical, but don't mind about that. I hope you liked it. At the moment I'm writing the 2nd chapter and I promise you won't regret reading it. 

Please review the story! I'm happy about everything, really!!!

It's just a little advice, if you want:you can interpret the story and advert it to the past of Naruto and Sakura and also to Sasuke (a bit) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews… This is the second chapter. I hope you like it!!!

In this chapter are some parts which seem to be a Sakura x Sasuke part. But believe me when I say, that this has nothing to do with love and that the story is a 100 Sakura x Naruto story ;)

I really don't own Naruto… unlikely

* * *

The truth blossoms

There was just a long white hallway. It was completely empty. Silence. Just the periodical ticking of a simple rotund wall clock cut through the quiescence. It was indicating 8 o'clock, when Sakura spotted it on the near side of a door - 208 was the number marking it. Slowly it dawned on Sakura. She was standing in the Konoha hospital in front of a room from an intensive care patient. She opened the door, to peek who was lying inside. It was empty. Sakura was both surprised and puzzled. She closed the door in a rush to burp up the next door. Emptiness. She ran over to another door and then to another one just to make out that all of them were empty. Sakura got despaired; she grazed her pink hair out of her face.

_There must be something going on. It's not usual, that no room is occu__…._Her thoughts were interrupted by light breeze, which gave her a creep. A light titillate flame rushed down her body. It felt like somebody was rushing through her. It was a comfortable feeling. But when she looked for a causer she couldn't see anything but an empty hallway. Out of sudden images were crackled down on her:

There were people; two were fighting and another one was standing aloof. She could barely recognize their faces, but she knew who they were. Images were pouring down on her. Slowly she was able to rebuild the scene.

_Naruto was __facing Sasuke. A red chakra was flickering like a fire around his body. He was at the edge on turning into the Kyuubi. His fingernails were growing and his canine teeth were sharpening; a long tail sprouted out of the red chakra. While he was talking to his detractor eight more protuberances grew out of the flame like chakra and formed into tails. Naruto now had completely transformed into the Kyuubi. A malicious smirk filled Sasukes face, when he started his attack against the fox. __But Naruto didn't dodge the attack. __It wasn't necessary. He just needed to slash with his tails, creating a strong wind, which blew Sasuke back. A puzzled glance turned up on his face. In the meanwhile Naruto had been evoking two kabe-bunshins and created a twisting red chakra ball. It was Narutos new Rasengan. There was just a cloud of evaporated water. When the cloud had disappeared, two motionless bodies were slowly sinking. A blond boy was standing on the river watching down on Sasukes dead body. A tear fell down hitting the water surface._

The images stopped. Sakura was standing in the middle of the hallway, petrified, with an empty glance on her face. She just couldn't believe what her memories showed to her. _I never thought Naruto would kill Sasuke. He gave me a promise of lifetime. He pledged that he would bring Sasuke back. _Sakura sobbed. She fell down on her knees and tears poured down on the naked floor. _I will never see him again._

Suddenly she saw a kunai flying through the air. Images were again pouring down on her and she saw it clearly: _There was Sasuke. He was watching her with a vicious glare in his eyes. He threw a kunai. When she saw the weapon hitting her chest, the images vanished. _

She couldn't remember the pain caused by the kunai, but she could feel the pain Sasuke caused her, when he threw the kunai to her. This pain was even worse than a thousand kunais piercing her body. _So this is what Sasuke really felt for me. I have loved him for so long, but he never loved me. What he said back then, when he left to go to Orochimaru, was true. He just wanted to be an avenger and gain strength. He never cared about my feelings towards him... _

The images rushed again into her mind. _He saw herself hitting the floor. Kakashi reached her with a small step and bent over her. Sakura turned her head and looked down onto Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was staring directly to the empty space where she had been standing before the weapon hit her. Although she was standing far off, Sakura could hear him clearly say:" _There is so much I wanted to tell you, Sakura-chan.", _a single tear floated over his face. In his eyes there was an empty look. This wasn't anymore pain; it was like something in his soul had been disrupted. The next what Sakura could realize was, that Naruto turned into the Kyuubi, while he said something._

This time Sakura couldn't understand, what he was telling, she just could think about what had happened. She couldn't believe what she saw in her mind. _This is sort of strange… Naruto saying those strange words to her and then turning into the Kyuubi. He was so strong willed to never turn again into the Kyuubi, after Yamato told him, that he had hurt her…_

Suddenly it dawned on her. _He still loves me, although that I've always ignored him. He always cared so much about me… He always was there when I needed him, but I never showed him how thankful I was for him…_

Her eyes widened. Her face abruptly froze and glance of cognition turned up on her face.

_He__never got in my way, when I did something important and he never could se me struggle…_

A smile came across her face. She remembered, when she said something like this a few years before. It was the first day of team Kakashi and Sasuke asked her, what she thinks about Naruto. Back then she said the complete opposite…

_All he ever__ wanted to do was bringing Sasuke back to make me happy. He gave me a promise of lifetime to bring him back to me, although he loved me too… His feelings towards me have always been that strong. He always wanted me to be happy. This was all he needed to be happy…_

The images continued floating through her mind

_Sakura was again in her body. __He saw Kakashi holding her. She whispered:_ "There is so much I wanted to tell Naruto." _Then Kakashi jumped off and she fainted._

The images vanished and suddenly she was able to remember what happened after

_After the kunai hit her she was badly hurt and lost a lot of blood. Due to this her body wasn't able to keep in full function. On the way to the Konoha hospital she fell into coma._

_When Kakashi finally arrived in the hospital, Tsunada immediately took care about her:_

"What happened to her?"

"Sasuke threw a kunai against her and it hit her hea…" Kakashi was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Sasuke tried to kill her? This must be hard for her. She loved him…"

"I'm not sure about this anymore. She said something strange like she wanted to tell Naruto many things. Or something like that." Kakashi noticed.

Tsunade frowned but immediately she focused back on Sakura. She took a close look to her heart by using her chakra to scan her wounded heart. Her face filled with concern.

"She is badly hurt. All we can do is wait and hope that her will to survive is strong enough."

Tsunade and Kakashi brought her to the intensive care room number 208 and connected her with a heart machine. The rhythmic beeping filled the room and created a tense atmosphere.

Kakashi and Tsunade were standing in front of her. Both were lost in thought. After a few minutes they left the room. Tsunade ordered Kakashi to look after Sakura and to call her parents. She by herself had to go back to her office. She had to do a lot of work.

While Kakashi called Sakura's parents a long monotone beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep filled the room. He dropped the phone and ran over to Sakura's bed. He wanted to feel her pulse but there wasn't anything. The clock indicated 7.55.

Sakura remembered this moment clearly: She remembered that her heart just stopped beating and that she couldn't do anything to keep physically alive. But her will to survive made her emerge from her body so that at last her spirit could survive.

The next thing she remembered is that she was standing in an empty, silent hallway with a rotund wall clock in the Konoha hospital.

_I am really dead. _ Sakura said to herself silently. _There is so much I want you to know, Naruto-kun… I want you to know that I really love. _ Tears concealed Sakura's view.

Out of nowhere Sakura heard a voice emerging from room number 208:" Please Sakura, keep up!" The next she could hear was a sob.

_Could it be…_Sakura stopped crying. She stood up turning her head into the direction of room number 208.

"Please Sakura, don't give up!" the sobbing voice continued.

Sakura was without doubt now that this must be Naruto's voice. Her reddened eyes widened. All she wanted to do now was seeing her love. She ran to the room, where she supposed Naruto to be. But just two inches in front of the door Sakura came to an abrupt halt. She heard the voice again. This time she could clearly hear that he was crying while he spoke.

"I love you Sakura! This is all I want you to know."

_I love you too__… _Sakura replied in her mind. She then burped up the door and rushed into the room.

"I love you too!" Sakura said aloud with a calm voice. She packed all her feelings towards Naruto she had retained all those in these four words. But Naruto didn't realise her. He kept on crying. Now she noticed that Naruto was bent over a body shedding tears. With frustration Sakura remembered that the body lying on the bed was hers. In the whole happiness of seeing Naruto she has forgotten that she was dead. The reality poured down on her like a cold waterfall. This time Sakura didn't start crying, she just wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and gave him a soft kiss on his right cheek.

Suddenly Naruto turned his head around. It seemed like he felt somebody; but he just saw empty space.

Due to his sudden movement Sakura made a step backwards full of surprise.

_Maybe he can see me?_

But the hope vanished as Naruto turned his attention back on the dead Sakura. The surprise vanished out of Sakura's eyes and dolour reappeared on her face,

as she looked at the blond boy.

_I never will be able to show him how much I love him__…_ Suddenly a pleasant feeling covered her sadness. Instinctively she looked to Naruto. What she saw made her heart jump. Naruto has bent over to Sakura's dead body and gave her a kiss on her lips, while he let his tears drop on her cheeks.

Sakura couldn't describe what happened. All she knew was that out of sudden she looked directly into Naruto's eyes. The heart machine continued with his rhythmic beep beep beep beep beep. Sakura's eyes started to gleam.

_I'm alive…_

Naruto looked at her in total puzzlement.

"How, why…?" was all he could say before Sakura interrupted him.

"Shhhhh… Don't say anything."

Sakura just looked at him and he looked at her. Both were just happy to sit in front of the person they love.

Sakura interrupted the silence: „About kiss you gave me…" But she wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"I can explain it…"

"You don't have to."

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's cheek and fondled it softly. Naruto looked at her with surprise. Slowly Sakura approached to Naruto. She slightly bent her head to the right side. Before Naruto knew what happened, Sakura had already reached his lips and pulled him in a passionate kiss. She put all her love she had for Naruto in this one kiss. When they finished it they just looked at each other.

"I love you." Naruto said softly.

"I know." Sakura replied "I love you too."

Suddenly they heard someone clearing his throat. When they turned their heads around to look for the causer they realised that Kakashi and Sakura's parents were standing in the room.

"How long have you been watching us?" Naruto asked them.

"Long enough." Kakashi returned.

"Are you angry?" Sakura asked their parents.

"No. We are just happy to see you alive." Sakura's mother said.

She went over to Sakura and gave her a long hug. Then she looked at Naruto and said:" I'm so happy for the two of you. Finally you've found each other."

Sakura just gave her a smile and then looked at Naruto, the one she loved with every part of her heart.

"We let you alone now." Kakashi said and pulled Sakura's parents out of the room.

Naruto and Sakura were now alone and all they could do was sitting next to each other. After some minutes Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and said:" There is so much I want you to know."

* * *

Finally... This was a difficult chapter, but I enjoyed it a lot. I hope you enjoyed it too… 

Please review and tell me everything you don't like – you can also say what you like ;)

The next chapter is already in my fingers. Hopefully this time I'll be a bit quicker (sorry for the delay of this chapter…)


End file.
